1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to bras, and more particularly to specialty support bras, and still more particularly to a support bra that provides extensive support for large breasted women.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Many women dislike the appearance and size of their breasts. Because breasts are perceived as an important element in a woman's sex appeal, and because the popular culture and media have focused disproportionately on breasts, women are constantly confronted with images showing what is regarded as an ideal. Not unexpectedly, women desire to have a figure that matches that ideal, whether they perceive their breasts as too small or too large.
Accordingly, if ever there were something that could be called a blessing and a curse, it is large breasts. To the extent that large breasts are often highly desired by men (perhaps by those with a measure of breast fetishism), a woman with large breasts may experience her large breasts as a blessing (at least to the degree that she can enjoy a particular kind of attention from men); but to the extent that large breasts cause self-consciousness, discomfort, adversely affect posture and cause back ache, and invite unwanted, narrowly focused salacious attention, a women may consider her large breasts a curse.
Breast reduction surgery has thus been proposed and provided for particularly problematic cases. But many women shy away from such a drastic solution, as it carries medical risks and can be painful and disfiguring.
Support bras provide a measure of relief, but for large and heavy breasts, even support bras may not suffice. In addition, the bra straps may cut deep into the wearer's shoulders, posture can be adversely affected. Most support bras borrow the conventional bra design, perhaps with some increased fabric thickness and strength, along with increased strap size and strength. A conventional bra shown in FIG. 1 includes a horizontal adjustable back strap 10 attached to the bottom edges of a pair of cups 11 and 12, and a pair of vertical adjustable shoulder straps 13 and 14 attached to the tops of cups 11 and 12. Cups 11 and 12 are typically made of a relatively thin material and are prone to sagging under the weight of large breasts. Even when made from relatively stiff and sturdy material, such a design is ill-suited for providing optimal support for large breasts. Although shoulder straps 13 and 14 can be tightened to pull cups 11 and 12 upward, the breasts are flattened out of shape in the process.
Many innovative ideas have been tried in an effort to provide increased breast support in a brassiere. A few exemplary patents are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,345 to Anselmo, shows an interesting bra design that includes openings at the nipple portion. The stated purpose of this design is to increase comfort by removing pressure from the wearer's nipples. It is indicated that the bra is also intended to provide uplift, but other than the nipple openings, there is nothing notable in the design that would suggest superior uplift capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,628, to Sanchez, teaches a maternity and nursing bra incorporating a one-handed fastening method that inherently allows for a stronger cup support and variable adjustment of cup size. It is accomplished by affixing parts of a fastener to the inside of an inner cup to an inner band. The bra includes a variable strap width adjusting band and relocatable shoulder straps. This enables the bra to be worn with a variety of outer garment styles.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.